<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview by myotishia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499767">Interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia'>myotishia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Call of the void [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Told through postings on the Torchwood intranet and interview transcripts, a bad situation unravels.</p><p>New reader? Start right <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551278">here</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Call of the void [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>All</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> Interviews</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tosh, here are the tapes confiscated from Mr Vincent Hamilton. Remember that anything said on these could be twisted like the ones we found before, so don’t trust everything you hear. What happened after the interviews is unfortunate, but after having that thing living in his brain for so long it was bound to happen eventually. Remember to run the audio through a filter just in case the anomalous effects of his voice don’t stop just because he isn’t here in person. The “truth eater” has been terminated and given to Owen for study. Hopefully he can find some way of mimicking its abilities. A foolproof truth serum could be useful. Gwen’s gone to inform Mr Hamiltons family of his passing. She said she shouldn’t be more than an hour. Jack’s gone with her for moral support, but I think he just didn’t want to be around the thing that got into his head. I’ve looked up the old Torchwood psychic defence training manual as after this we could all do with a refresher course. It might not have been used since the eighties but most of it is still relevant. If there’s anything you’re uncomfortable listening to on those tapes then set them aside and Jack’ll get to them another time. I’ll bring coffee round in ten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tidy up after yourselves or I’m letting Janet be our cleanup crew and she is not fussy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ianto. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Transcript of tape 1/6. Recorded 12/01/2011</span>
  </span>
  <span> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No anomalous properties detected. V will stand for Mr Vincent Hamilton. I will stand for Mr Ianto Jones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: Thank you for being so inviting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: I’m nothing if not courteous. Why did you want to take part in these interviews?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: As you know I’ve been following you all for some time. I want to know everything I can about Torchwood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: (After a long pause) I’m not allowed to talk about Torchwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I know you’ve been sworn to secrecy but I don’t plan to print anything I find out here. This is a personal project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: I will not talk about Torchwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Mr Jones, please. I have full control of everyone within your base, comply or I will start hurting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: (After another long pause.) I… Don’t hurt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Then answer my questions. Now, tell me Mr Jones, this isn’t the first branch of this organisation you’ve worked for, is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: No. It’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You worked in London before. I assume there was a reason for this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: That branch no longer exists. I don’t want to talk about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Fine, fine. So, tell me what you do here exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: I make sure everything runs as it should. I make sure everyone is paid on time, paperwork is filed correctly, cover stories are released to the correct news outlets and clean up after everyone else had done their duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: That must be stressful. Don’t you have any help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: The team help with their specific skillsets when necessary. Elise helps when she has any spare time. I think she does it just to socialise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Don’t you socialise outside of work hours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: There isn’t time but… I don’t mind. Things are different than they used to be. I don’t feel like I’m separate from everyone else anymore. They aren’t just my workmates, they’re my friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Do you think that’s healthy? It sounds a little co dependent to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: It keeps us alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Fair enough. Well, Mr Jones I’m guessing if I needed all the information to take over this base it would be you I’d have to ask. No need to answer, I can tell. It’s funny, the voice in my head says it wants information, but I think it feeds more on gossip. If it wanted information it would ask better questions. You, well Torchwood, deal with things like that all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: It wouldn’t be the first time. Why us though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Simple. What better gossip than the secrets of people who live their whole lives under layers upon layers of other secrets?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: You’re already in our minds. Why not just read our thoughts and take what you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: If only it was that easy. My effect is a one way deal. I can make you tell me the truth. Make you follow simple commands, but I can’t take what I want directly. I’d be the most decorated journalist in the world if I could. And don’t fight too hard against me. Niel did and you saw how his brain had melted out of his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: You killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I didn’t kill anyone. He killed himself. Anyway, this isn't about me. This is about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: I have nothing else to say to you. If you’re looking for office drama you’re talking to the wrong man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I’d say sleeping with your boss could be considered drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: It would be if it wasn’t common knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: So, when did this relationship start?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: After the beacons. I don’t remember the date exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I thought you knew everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: I do but I’m still human, with a human memory. A memory that depression eats away at. That span of time is a blur and, from what I’ve learned, irretrievable. I told you, I have nothing of interest for you unless you’d like to know everyones food and coffee preferences.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: How about your family? They don’t know what you do there, do they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: No. Who have you been talking to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Your sister didn’t mind having a quick chat. She worries about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: You stay away from her! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Oh don’t worry, I didn’t do her any harm. So tell me Mr Jones, how do you feel about your father?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: He was a bastard and I’m glad he’s dead. I was glad when I found him and I’m glad now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: That’s not what you’ve said to everyone else, now is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: They wouldn’t understand. You’re meant to love your parents unconditionally, but I don’t. Not him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Do you ever feel bitter about how your sister was treated better than you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: Sometimes, but I’m better than that. It wasn’t her fault. She was a girl, I was a boy, we were different and he made that very clear. Now drop the subject!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You have a temper underneath that calm exterior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I: I do, but I save it for situations like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(There is a screech, the table being moved, and Mr Hamilton coughs, sounding winded.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Fine! Send in your technician. I’m sure she’ll be a lot more polite.       </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>All</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> RE: Interviews</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks Ianto. Just a notice that I’ll be deaf for the next few hours while I process the tapes. Any tech support questions can be sent to my inbox for later. If the world’s ending tap me on the shoulder. Make sure any truth serum doesn’t end up doing what the “truth eater” did. Is that its official name or just a nickname for now? I’ve collected all the security footage from the start of the breach until Mr Hamiltons death to cross reference the audio. I’ve double checked and there was no broadcast signal of any kind so there was no data security breach. I still don’t understand how he went unnoticed for so long. Are all investigative journalists like that? I’ve sent any biometric data collected from us over the time Mr Hamilton was here to Owen to be added to the report. Being as you won’t, Ianto, I’ll tell Owen that you need a checkup. Your blood pressure at the end of your interview was dangerously high and we know what fighting that creatures influence can do. Immortal or not. This is on public record now so expect Gwen to check on you later. Has anyone seen Elise? I sent her a message but she hasn’t answered yet. If anyone goes near her workshop, see if she’s napping in there. Thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to the tiger if I don’t answer you. If he does answer you, you might need to talk to Owen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tosh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Transcript of tape 2/6. Recorded 12/01/2011</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No anomalous properties detected. V will stand for Mr Vincent Hamilton. T will stand for Miss Toshiko Sato.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: Thank you for taking part Miss Sato. I hope our conversation will not end so violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: I don’t want to take part in this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I am aware, but as the being in my head is hungry it’s necessary. Now, you were a little more difficult to find information on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: That’s intentional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I guessed as much. Sadly I only speak English so I didn’t attempt contacting your family. Don’t get me wrong, I’m aware they can speak English but I’m sure they’ve been briefed by Captain Harkness about how to react to anyone asking questions about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: What makes you think I won’t simply switch languages?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You know what I’ll do if you start. So, Miss Sato, from what I’ve seen in my research you have an interesting relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: No more interesting than anyone else’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Would your parents think the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: (There is an extended pause) I don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You must have some idea. Or maybe that’s the problem. So what do you plan to do? Whos side do you choose? Either way you won’t be alone so what have you got to lose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: It isn’t a matter of choosing. I’m not going to turn my back on anyone. I want to be accepted for who I am but… I’m not going to push Elise away for the sake of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Quite the confident statement. Do you think your brother would have felt the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: Leave him out of this! You have no right to talk about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Why do you think he did it? I know the official report said it was an accident but you and I both know that isn’t true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: Shut up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: What was he going to do without his big sister to turn to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: You don’t know a thing about him! He never hurt anyone. He was smart, kind… He didn’t deserve to die! You want the truth? I already blame myself for not being there for him, but I blame UNIT even more! I blame the people who stole me from him, who stopped me even speaking to him on the phone. If I could bring him back I would but I can’t and that’s exactly why I won’t turn my back on anyone! Even if everyone ends up hating me I won’t give up because I have to fight for the people who can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Is that why you have two partners? You need to feel needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: I love them! Whether they need me or not. Owen ignored me for so long and I still fell in love with him so I know what it’s like to have no one need me. Are you happy now? Are you fed? Satisfied? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Oh very much. I’ll let you go and collect yourself. In the meantime you can send in your medic.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>All</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> RE: RE: Interviews</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tosh is right. Bring coffee when you come to see me. I get the feeling I’m going to be pulling an all nighter. We’re going to have to hose down that interrogation room. Damn parasite didn’t know when to call it quits and crushed itself in his skull, but not before the bone shattered. I’ve extracted it and Hamiltons body is on ice. Haven’t seen Elise since I dragged the body out of the interrogation room. If no one’s seen her by the time I’ve checked on Ianto I’ll go and look. She’s probably just napping like you said. I hate the psy training but we don’t need a repeat of that so I’ll grab a copy. Get Jack caught up when he gets back. If you need me I’ll be taking the “truth eater” apart to see how it works. Wish me luck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The doctor is not in, I don’t know how many times I have to say it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Owen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Transcript of tape 3/6. Recorded 12/01/2011</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minor anomalous properties detected and filtered out. Slight distortions could not be fixed. V will stand for Mr Vincent Hamilton. O will stand for Dr Owen Harper. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O: Right, I’m going to give you one chance. You let us help you and remove the alien currently spooning your brain, or that thing is going to kill you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I appreciate your concern Dr Harper but that won’t be happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Can’t say I didn’t try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: True. Now, information on you was quite easy to find. You’ve had a rollercoaster of a past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: That’s not a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Shall we talk about Katie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Fuck off!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: After all these years I wouldn’t think this issue would be such a raw nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Talking about her isn’t the problem. I just don’t want to talk to you about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I’ve been rather pleasant when it comes to boundaries with your workmates but if you’re going to be belligerent - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Bull shit have you. Are you forgetting we’re all waiting in the same room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Touchy subjects are my speciality. You can’t get to the truth without hurting a few feelings. You of all people should know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: The hell’s that meant to mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You’re a doctor, yet you’re not exactly the soft and reassuring type. Why did you go into the medical field in the first place if you can’t stand people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: The field is interesting. It’s not my fault people are generally stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: And?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: And?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: There are many interesting things in the world. There has to be more to it than just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: (Sounding strained and in pain.) None of your business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You’ll destroy your own brain fighting like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Better than you getting what you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Was it to make your mother happy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: The only thing that would make my mum happy would be me dead instead of my dad, as if it was my fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: And there it is. This is much easier if you just answer my questions. Your mother didn’t exactly have a lot of good things to say about you. Especially as she didn’t know you were even dating again, let alone in a serious relationship. That’s the one part I am sorry about. I just assumed she would have known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: You aren’t sorry for any of this. This is all just a power trip for you. That’s why you’re not asking for access codes or anything important. It’s not about what we have here, it’s about being able to say that you brought Torchwood to its knees. This wouldn’t work with any organisation that was bigger. Controlling six people at once must be tough. That’s why you haven’t moved much. Anyone else would have punched Ianto for slamming a table into their gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You think you’re so smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: That’s the difference between you and me. You think you’re smart. I know I am. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Let’s get back to my questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Do what you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: If given no other choice, who would you choose to save? Miss Sato or Miss Carter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: That wasn’t an option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: It’s always an option, and if that’s a threat then you’ll have to kill me first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Purely hypothetical. I’m not violent unless I need to be. It’s strange, all of you are so strong minded. I had to fight tooth and nail just to get you all to participate in this. All bar one. Miss Carter has very little resistance to my suggestion. I would have thought with how strong you all are you would have taught her a thing or two. She’s a liability if you ask me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: Noone asked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Fair enough. Then I will. You think she’s a liability too, don’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Slight audio distortion begins)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: I… I d-... She’s one of us. That’s all that matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You know it’s true. You don’t want to say it but you’re thinking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O: It doesn’t matter what I think. Anyway, we all have weaknesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: And what might your be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The audio distortion becomes stronger and what is said is impossible to decipher. This lasts for twenty three seconds before the distortion subsides.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I knew you were going to be difficult but this is ridiculous. Fine! Go! I’ll speak with Miss Carter next.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>All</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> RE: RE: RE: Interviews</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi all. Sorry I didn’t answer before. I was working on one of the handrails that need replacing so I couldn’t hear a thing. I wasn’t napping. Honest. Leave me a message if anyone needs help with anything. Please don’t pull an all nighter Owen. I know new things are exciting  and you want to play but we have plans, remember? If you have to then at least give me a heads up before five so I can cancel things. Thanks. If the interrogation room needs a proper clean then I can get the power washer out later. I’m not going to ask why they were designed with a full drainage system, but it’s useful for this I guess. Seriously, it’s not on the original blueprints so it had to be installed later. Anyway, I’m up to helping if you need me. And before anyone asks, my ribs feel fine and I’m not overdoing it. By the way Tosh, don’t listen to a thing in my interview. I was super spaced out so I don’t even know if anything I said made sense. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My metalwork brings all the weevils to the yard and they’re like guraaaaaaaaagh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elise. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Transcript of tape 4/6. Recorded 12/01/2011</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minor anomalous properties detected and filtered out. Distortions could not be fixed. V will stand for Mr Vincent Hamilton. E will stand for Miss Elise Carter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: Are you still with me Miss Carter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You know, you were the most difficult to research. No matter where I looked there’s no trace of your existence until late two thousand and nine. Have you ever lived under another name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: No. This is the name my parents gave me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Your parents. Where are they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: Dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Oh… So when were you born?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: The thirteenth of May twenty ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: So you aren’t human?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: I am. I am time displaced. I shouldn’t be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: No. I shouldn’t be here. I have work to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Work can wait. So, how old are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: I’m twenty nine. Can I go now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: No. Tell me about your relationship, being as your partners didn’t want to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: I don’t blame them. I met Toshiko when I first got to this time. We had dinner. I came back after a while and she waited for me. I stayed with her and she made the first move. Owen liked Tosh for a long time and he assumed he had missed his chance. I told him he hadn’t as life is too short to care what society thinks. We have been happily together since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Isn’t there anything about them that bothers you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: Owen hogs the covers sometimes and Tosh snores if she’s eaten dairy. That’s all I can think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: That’s it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: Yes. I have much more I hate about myself than them. I don’t know why they put up with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Such as? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: I hate that I can’t move past being disgusted by the scar on my leg because all I feel every time I see it is grief. I hate that I might not be able to go with them in the future. I hate how clingy I am. I hate that I feel like I have to justify my existence to myself. I hate how much like my mother I am when I lose my temper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Your mother. So that’s what you and Dr Harper have in common. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: No, he still has some love for his mother. I don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Why’s that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: She hated me. Tried to kill me. And the way I see it she killed my Nanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Now this is what I was looking for. Your mother was a murderer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: On my seventh birthday my Nanna took me to the park because mum and dad were arguing. After a while my mum came to pick us up but Nanna wasn’t well. I think she had a heart attack. My mum wouldn’t call an ambulance. I begged her to but she slapped me and told me to wait in the car. She left Nanna there. When we got home my dad screamed at her to tell him where she was. I told him but it was too late. When he got there she was already too far gone to save. If my mum had called an ambulance my Nanna wouldn’t have died that day. I hate my birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: And your mother was never arrested?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: No. My dad couldn’t even choose his own mother over his wife. It’s sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: If you were from this time I could make sure she was brought to justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: Justice? You’re holding us here against our free will. What do you know about justice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I… I don’t …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: You want fame. Gratification. Does it hurt to have that creature inside your skull?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: No. I don’t feel it but I can hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: Were you lonely? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: (There is a long pause with mild distortion to the background noise.) I guess I was… No. Don’t change the subject. I’m the one asking the questions here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: It always hurts when someone else is in your head, even if you don’t feel it at the time. It leaves you feeling empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Just shut up! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: You’re lucky. If you’d done this last year you’d be a drooling mess on the floor by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E: The rift doesn’t like intruders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(There is a loud mess of distortion before the recording ends.)   </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>All</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> RE: RE: RE: RE: Interviews</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re back. That was different. Even his family hadn’t got a single nice thing to say about him. It’s really kind of sad. I might just leave the next one like this as a missing persons case. If anyone says I told you so I will find a way to make you babysit. Anwen’s getting cranky and biting everything so she’s not fun to try and get to sleep. Ianto, have you gone to see Owen yet? If you haven’t by the next time I see you I will drag you there myself.  Elise, can you take a look at my car when you get the chance. It’s making a strange noise and I didn’t get chance to ask you this morning. If it needs actually working on I can take it to the garage. Don’t try and fix it yourself. Just because you’re feeling better doesn’t mean you should overdo it. Jack, you seemed really out of sorts earlier, if you need to talk you know where I am. Even if it’s just venting. Same goes for you Tosh. You looked really upset , I assume from listening to the recordings. We all looked shaken by it but I guess you’re the only one who’s going to know what everyone said. You don’t have to tell me details but don’t try and deal with it on your own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll never get ‘I know an old woman who swallowed a fly’ out of my head again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gwen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Transcript of tape 5/6. Recorded 12/01/2011</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minor anomalous properties detected and filtered out. Distortions could not be fixed. V will stand for Mr Vincent Hamilton. G will stand for Mrs Gwen Cooper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: Is it still PC Cooper or just Mrs Cooper now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: Mrs Cooper. So, what have you got for me? Ianto had murder in his eyes which is hard to do. Tosh looked like you’d killed someone in front of her. Owen was bleeding. And… Well, I don’t know what was going on with Elise, but I know it was bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: As much as you all say you’re honest with each other, you're not very honest with yourselves. Scratch under the surface and you’re all very fragile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: That’s called being human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Let’s get down to business then. You and the captain seem close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: He’s my friend and my boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Nothing more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: Nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: So, you’ve never had any doubts when it comes to your relationship?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: I can see what you’re trying to do. You’re playing on everyones natural insecurities. So I’ll tell you what you want to hear. Yes. I’ve had my doubts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Not as loyal as you let on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: Every person has doubts. If you don’t then you don’t care enough about the person you say you love. But you wouldn’t know too much about that would you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Excuse me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: You left us in a room with access to the computer system. The only order you gave us was to stay there. I’ve been looking into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: And what do you think you’ve found?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: A stalking charge. Three charges of harassment. No evidence of a long term partner. Oh, and a failing business. That was until you let that thing into your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Well done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: I’m not finished. You have a son who won’t talk to you, you’ve been in hospital multiple times after having your camera smashed into your face, and were once found passed out on your own doorstep after a night of drinking. Your last girlfriend called you last Tuesday to break up. I’m only guessing it was a break up because you bought a lot of cheap alcohol on your third credit card. A card that you got under a fake name as you declared bankruptcy two years ago after you were sued. Your car has been towed away because you, not only, have an expired licence but you also have no MOT or insurance on record. The flat you’re staying in has had six separate complaints against it. You’re at, close to, rock bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: How did you find out all that in such a short time? (The distorted background noise begins)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: I work for Torchwood. Being able to know everything about someone after a small amount of research is part of my job. That’s why you decided to do this, isn’t it? You have nothing to lose. Why not go out on a power trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: That’s not… That’s not true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: Then what have you got to lose? If you walked out right now, what would you be walking to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I… (The distortion becomes more violent.) No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: Let us help you. Just stop this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The distortion becomes too strong to make out what is being said. This lasts for thirty two seconds.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G: You’re bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: What?... Just… Just shut up for a second. I need to think…. I need to …. Go… Just get out. Send the captain in.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>All</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject:</b>
  <span> RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Interviews</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine. Just needed some fresh air, but thanks for the offer. Owen, you’re not pulling an all nighter tonight. Anything you could do tonight you can do tomorrow. Tosh, once you’ve logged the tapes you can call it a night. Like Ianto said, if there are any you’re not up to hearing then I can do it later. Elise, no lifting large chunks of metal until at least next week. I shouldn’t even have let you off desk duty but you looked about ready to throw something in frustration. Don’t make me regret that. Ianto, can you leave the psy training documents on my desk? I’ll update them before they’re used. Some of the info in them is sketchy at best, a really bad idea at worst. Though I’m keeping the artwork. It’s the best part. Don’t feel too bad about what happened today. Yes, we weren’t prepared, but that thing was a lot stronger than anything we could be expected to have fought off. Human minds just aren’t built to withstand that.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smile that launched 1000 spaceships.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Transcript of tape 6/6. Recorded 12/01/2011</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minor anomalous properties detected and filtered out. Distortions could not be fixed. V will stand for Mr Vincent Hamilton.  J will stand for Captain Jack Harkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: Your team have been… Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: I can’t say I’m glad. I’ve heard all you want is gossip but what do you think is going to happen afterwards?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You’re going to let me walk out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: Then what? You can’t control us forever. Do you think we’re just going to hide down here from you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: Unless you want all of your secrets spread across the front page of every paper across the UK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: Do you really think anyone will believe you? And even if they did, noone would care. That’s the thing about gossip. It’s interesting when you’re invested in it but otherwise it means nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I know more than you think about your organisation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: Big deal. You aren’t the first and you won’t be the last. If I didn’t want anyone to think we exist I wouldn’t have Torchwood embossed in the panels of the SUV. You’ll just be another voice in a sea of conspiracy theorists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: The truth will come out eventually. I’ll be missed and even if the police don’t investigate I have friends that’ll just upload all my notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: From your computer? The computer that’s a very large paperweight right now? You left it connected to the internet. Rookie move Hamilton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: (The distortion begins) But I was so careful! All those proxies. The VPN. I’m on Linux for gods sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: Yea, that’s no match for Tosh. It took her about a minute. Apparently she decided the encryption was pathetic enough that she decrypted it, took everything from the machine, and then bricked it. I’m always impressed with what she can do, but that was easy even for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You’re lying!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: I can’t, you made sure of that. Not feeling so powerful anymore, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You think just because you inherited all of this you can mock me? Fuck it, shoot yourself in the head!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(There is a loud bang followed by one minute and twenty six seconds of distorted background noise. A gasp is heard followed by the screech of a chair being moved.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: What the hell?! But you were… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: Did you really need to do that? Most people at least have the decency to shoot me themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Movement can be heard and the distortion increases.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: You came back from the dead…. This is bigger than anything about Torchwood… This is… Oh god… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>J: Let us go and we can help you. That pain in your head is that alien growing too big for your skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V: I can’t see!... Stop… You said you wouldn’t… You… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(A scream is followed by a crunch and a splattering sound. The recording ends.) </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>